Hetalia: Character Information!
by Mitchiba14
Summary: Random facts, quirks, dirty little secrets, private thoughts, OOC moments, embarrassing habits...Everything you could have ever wanted to know about characters in Hetalia in 50 sentences. Third chapter: Poland!
1. China

**Hello Everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Hetalia: CHaracter Files! I have been inspired by my favorite writer Sushi*Bomb that has a story like this in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fandom! Please check it out!**

** Criticism is allowed and please reveiw!**

* * *

><p>1. China Owns At least 175 Panda and Hello Kitty, Plushies, Cup Holders, Plates, Bed Sheets and more. It's all kept in a special room no one can go to. No wonder America calls him a hard core Panda Kitty Lover.<p>

2. When Japan introduced the "Panda Neko Taiso" Song to China, He got absolutely obsessed. To this day you could pass China after a world meeting singing this song.

3. China loves Sitting outside his home and just sitting there drinking green tea and listening to the birds sing. That is….until Korea comes and Visits….

4. China has a cute adorable panda hat for the winter. It's hard not to notice him with it on.

5. When China visited America with a lot of other nations during the summer he was surprised at how busy and loud the country was. He knew then and there he was going to visit the country from time to time.

6. China spends time with each of his siblings at least one day in each month. There his siblings and he will make up for the time he never got to spend with them.

7. China thinks Poland is an odd Nation. He just can't seem to find out why the boy loves makeup, jewelry, skirts. Perfume, heels, pink…You get the picture.

8. China is a true Asian beauty. You can ask most of the nations and they will say when they first met China they thought he was a beautiful female.

9. China is actually considering cutting his hair. He thinks since he's one of the older nations he should look mature and responsible. Right?

10. China can't help but get into a mode of depression when thinking about the time Japan left him to become stronger. It's even worse that he has the scar from that night. Every time he thinks about it, it hits him harder than before each time.

11. China's favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate. China doesn't know himself why he all of a sudden fell in love with the flavor, it grew on him.

12. China loves Dim Sum. He made some for a World Meeting. It was a day every country was to come and bring their favorite food from their country. It was all good and great until America decided to throw a little food fight.

13. Taiwan is a very loving sister but very experimental. She gave China a whole makeover including his nails, hair, eye shadow, and various other cosmetics for him. She even dared China to go in the next world meeting and try and see if he could pass for a woman…..

14. …..Until Korea came in and tried to claim his brother's vital regions.

15. China loves Hong Kong with all his heart but really wants to hear his brother talk to him. Every time Hong Kong comes and visits he seems to tell the young boy to speak up. Not that it works…..

16. China won't ever admit this but he truly cares for Russia. He sometimes wish he could go to him and tell him everything's all right but he knows that no matter what he might say to Russia he'll just laugh it off childishly and threaten to kill him. Sigh.

17. China met Shinatty-chan when while wandering through the streets of one of his towns. He was in an alley way with a knock-off Hello Kitty costume on. He immediately got Shinatty-chan off the streets and let him stay at his house for a while. To this day, even though Shinatty-chan can be a tease and lazy at times, China still considers him one of his first closest friends.

18. When China first met England he thought he was a pompous, arrogant, and a jerk. But in reality once you got to know him he had a very funny sense of humor, was very responsible and cared for most of the nations. He kind of reminded him of himself when he was just starting off as a true nation.

19. Sometimes China loves to get away. He sometimes takes walks around towns, visiting townspeople, or just sitting by a lake talking to a young man who loves to fish there.

20. China cares deeply for his Allied Members but absolutely hates France's sneaky ways. When they went to a beach China was sure he brought red shorts to the beach but when he changed it was a light blue tank top shirt and short shorts. It didn't help that visitors at the beach (mostly males) were trying to flirt with China.

21. China is in love with Higurashi: When They Cry. He thinks the anime is very different from the anime he's seen when visiting Japan. His favorite character is Shion. Just the thought of a happy tomboyish girl turning into a cold blooded killer still makes him shiver to this day. Even though the anime frightened him a bit it was so hard to stop watching because it was that good.

22. China thinks the reality shows in America are stupid and a waste of time. All there're doing is embarrassing themselves on TV. Idiots.

23. When China first learned that he was a country wasn't prepared for what was to come during that time. He encountered a lot of wars and hardships, downfalls and other things that may have scarred him. But hey he's still here right? And it's his job to look out for other nations that haven't been through those types of things.

24. China isn't afraid of Horror films but when he was on a plane to a special meeting in Taiwan he couldn't sleep for weeks when watching The Grudge movies. It was even worse that most of the nations laughed for being immature for being scared of a movie like that. Pssh!

25. China loves spending Christmas with other nations and his siblings. Exchanging gifts, spending time with your close friends. It makes him so happy to see the smiles on his friend's faces.

26. China really looks up to Germany for his Leadership and brashness. Sometimes he wonders if there is something more to Germany and Italy's relationship.

27. When China found out about the zodiac signs, they were completely different from the Chinese zodiac sign. China is proud to be a Libra. And his Chinese zodiac? Like he'll tell you. Teehee.

28. China keeps various artifacts in his closet and each one holds a deep important memory to him. For example and old ancient Chinese robe from when he was serving a powerful leader of China. Each thing is important to him.

29. China has a ton of different shampoo's and conditioner that would probably make France jealous. His favorite fragrance is probably strawberry too~!

30. China thinks Belarus's infatuating crush on Russia is rather irritating. The constant "Brother, MARRIAGE! MARRIAGE! MARRIAGE!" makes him feel slightly uncomfortable. Especially if his in the middle of it all.

31. China has a love for skydiving. He loves the Adrenaline and the way his heart pounds faster than it usually does. When the allies found out about this America decided they all went skydiving with different reactions from each country. In the end they all did go with France filming everything.

32. China loves going out to the park where other residents of China go in the morning to do Tai Chi. He finds it relaxing and fun at the same time mainly because he can help people with their exercise for that morning.

33. China has a love for painting too. It's not like the beautiful full scape paintings. It's more like splatters of paint that cover the whole blank white paper. He usually does this when he is rather angry at something. Mainly Russia. Or Korea.

34. China loves flowers. He would do anything to have a garden full of different flowers and beautiful fragrances in his huge backyard. But unfortunately he can't afford it right now.

35. China knows he loves Panda's but it seems as though he's starting to have a love for horses too. He thinks he wants to own one and care for it himself.

36. China thinks he doesn't need any type of fancy technology for his house. He thinks he's ok with his small tv, or other things in his hous- Well maybe a one screen and a computer will do for him.

37. China's favorite color is red. He thinks when he wears it he can accomplish something.

38. China sometimes wishes he wasn't a country. He says he wants to see what it feels like to not have to do mountains of work and just settle down have a family and just be alive. But there are good things about being a Country. Like Traveling, and meeting different people, and being with people you care about.

39. China wonders if he will ever move on as a country. There are many questions he wants to ask. Like will there be another China in his Place and will he do a better job at taking care of his country?

40. China thinks mochi is absolutely delicious. Japan makes it a tradition to send them to him every month.

41. China's love for Hello Kitty started when he saw Japan drawing a picture of her when he was really young. He thinks it was the cutest thing he has ever seen and he gets a new Hello Kitty doll every Christmas.

42. China was one of the Allies there for America during the 9/11 crisis. It was the first time he ever saw America without a smile or a proud smirk. America was worried about his country, and China knew just how he felt.

43. China loves Honey. He could eat it all day if he could.

44. China is a very light sleeper. He could wake up just by someone walking past. Mabye it has something to do with being one of the oldest countries?

45. China loves watching the birds in his birdbath he owns in his garden. He loves the different types of birds that show up in it.

46. China hates it when people put dishes in the sink right when he get done washing them. It's one of his top pet peeves.

47. China makes the most delicious cupcakes! His most famous are his red velvet ones.

48. China hates cold weather. This is one reason why he loves the warm temperatures in China. Most of the time anyway….

49. China sometimes wonders why his flag isn't blue, red, and white. He thinks he should at least one of the colors on there.

50. China is very proud of the countries he knows today. He's seen them grow so much over the pass centuries, and he is happy to be a part of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how did I do? Bad? Good? Don't know?<strong>

**I am letting the readers choose what character they want me to do next. Send a P.m or leave a reveiw and some questions for me to do in the next chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**~Mitchi**


	2. Romano South Italy

A/N: Hey Guys! And welcome to the second chapter of: **Hetalia: Character Information!**

I would like to thank everyone who left request and comments! I seriously thought I wasn't going to get reveiws! D:

So Thank you again and Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>50 things you've always wanted to know about:<p>

**Lovino Vargas!**

* * *

><p>1. Romano actually hates his curl. It's too sensitive, with just a brush of a comb or someone touching his hair, he feels….hot all over.<p>

2. When Romano was younger he was afraid of thunderstorms. But he was always too afraid to go to Spain and ask to sleep with him.

3. Romano is actually very good friends with Poland. He finds the boy very entertaining with his outburst and witty comments. You could say it's an odd friendship.

4. Romano did hear Spain ask Austria for North Italy. He felt betrayed and thought the only person that wanted him actually wanted his younger brother. He hid in a closet that day and cried his heart out.

5. Romano hates the show "Jersey Shore". It's even worse that they came to Italy to embarrass more Italians.

6. Romano loves Spain's Churros. Every time he visits that's the first thing he asks for. If not that then Tomatoes.

7. Romano first "touched himself" when he was very young. And at that time he was thinking about a sexy green eyed Spaina- Uhhh…never mind…

8. Romano owns a tomato garden with Spain behind his house. They have various of different things growing back there and from time to time Romano even helps Spain out.

9. Romano doesn't go to many World Meetings. He thinks since Italy is more popular with many different countries and people, he doesn't need to go.

10. The reason why Romano loves sleeping naked is because if he wears even one pair of clothing it would feel like he's kind of trapped while sleeping. Weird huh?

11. Romano loves the sea. It's too bad he will never get a chance to travel in it like his brother did with his grandfather.

12. Romano feels sad he never got to spend time with his grandfather. He wishes he got to spend time with him just as much as Italy did.

13. Romano loves dolphins. There's just something serene and cute about them.

14. Romano loves sitting at home playing old records of Famous Italian singers: Frank Sinatra, Louie Prima, and Dean Martin…nothing like the classics.

15. Romano loves Gelato ice cream. He thinks its way better than American ice cream.

16. Romano got caught under the mistletoe with Spain once. It ended with a punched and a murmured "Bastardo" from Romano.

17. Romano loves cooking. He sometimes wishes he could start a career in it.

18. Every year on Romano's birthday, Spain takes him out to dinner and he sometimes spends the night over his house. He can't ignore the warm feeling inside every time Spain says a kind word to him.

19. Romano loves dogs and his favorite is the Golden Retriever. He wants to own one with Italy but they ended up getting a cat.

20. Romano is actually afraid of opening his heart to Spain and other countries, he thinks the might turn on him and make his view on the world even more biased and prejudiced.

21. The reason Romano yells at Italy so much is because he's actually jealous of his younger brother. All the friends and attention he gets from other people makes Romano feel horrible about himself.

22. Romano now thinks of Belgium as a big sister. Even though he did have a crush on her when he was younger….And some wet dreams about her.

23. Romano loves the video game Left 4 Dead. His 2 favorite characters from both games are Bill and Ellis. Bill because he was the responsible "father to his men" type of guy, and Ellis because Ellis was just epic. He tried to get Italy to play with him once but it resulted in Italy calling Germany's name and running out the door.

24. Romano loves mangos. There his second favorite fruit next to Tomatoes.

25. When Romano found out his grandfather died, it took a while for the news to hit him. When it did "Boss" was there to comfort his little tomato.

26. Romano hates it when either Prussia or France are at Spain's house. They tease and make lewd comments to Romano about Spain.

27. Romano loves rainy days. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he doesn't really have to do work on those days. Lazy ass. TeeHee.

28. Romano's favorite pie is Key Lime. He loves the tanginess of the pie when you first bite into it. Yum.

29. Romano was actually afraid of Germany when he first met him with all the yelling and the stern look he always sports on his face. But when Italy said he was a nice guy he couldn't help but tell the potato bastard to munch on a bullet.

30. Romano is terrified of Alligators and Crocodiles. He doesn't even bother to remember which is which.

31. Romano keeps a cross necklace hidden in his draw. Spain gave it to him when he left to go war with England. Sometimes, Romano wears it at night when going to bed.

32. Romano loves "The 70's show". America introduced it to him when over his house with Italy.

33. Romano remembers getting lost in the tomato field when he was younger. Screaming Spain's name, claiming the tomato plants where going to eat him. He was so happy to find Spain, tomato basket in tow and smiling that smile he always knew.

34. Romano has a secret love for SpongeBob Squarepants. He would never tell his brother or Spain this. He even has a Spongebob quilt hiding in a box of clothes he can't fit anymore.

35. Romano's favorite holiday is Halloween. Mainly because America hosts this huge Halloween party for all the countries to come dressed up as different things every year.

36. Romano is actually quite good with a gun. His favorite is the TKB-059 Assault Rifle Chamber.

37. Romano loves caramel. He puts it on his banana's, ice cream, cookies and anything else sweet he can think of.

38. Romano also happens to have a thing for sugar cookies.

39. Romano cried when he saw the Titanic. He thought the scene where Jack finally died and disappeared under the water made Romano think that true love was really out there somewhere.

40. Romano is actually taking Spanish classes. An NO it's not to converse in Spanish with a certain Spaniard.

41. Romano plays a very mean Tambourine.

42. Romano thinks a banana is a very weird shaped fruit. Come on, you have to think dirty thoughts when staring at one for a while.

43. Romano cries happy tears when his grandfather visits him in his dreams.

44. Romano loves old people. He thinks it's very interesting to just sit there and listen to their life stories.

45. Romano also loves to go grocery shopping. He loves buying different types of food and creating things with it.

46. Romano can name almost all the kinds of spices off the top of his head.

47. Romano loves bubble baths. Sure it might sound girly but he loves the giant amount of bubbles filling up his bath tub.

48. Romano loves spicy food. He can actually take it.

49. Romano was actually going to get a tattoo once on his birthday. But walking in and seeing the women screaming her head off made him turn around and go home.

50. The most important person in Romano's life is Spain. He is the first and only person to accept and love him for who he is. And he knows that he doesn't deserve someone as caring and understanding as him. Even if he is a stupid Tomato bastard.

* * *

><p>AN: So i decided that Poland is offically up next! Then you guys can vote for who comes next! Please leave questions about Poland like things you wanna know or his hobbies...Stuff like that! (**Hint: It helps me a whole lot with chapters)**

So Reveiw and tell me how i'm Doin people!

~Mitchi


	3. Poland

A/N: Hey Guys! I feel like i could've done a lot better for this chapter...But I'll let you guys decide that!

Thank you for the reveiws and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>50 things you have always wanted to know about:<p>

Poland!

* * *

><p>1. Poland buys the most ridiculous things he won't use.<p>

2. Poland loves Lady Gaga, Brittany Spears, and Katy Perry.

3. Poland always gets his body hair waxed. It's totally not fabulous.

4. Poland has a thing for nail polish. He goes to the beauty salon every other week.

5. Poland has exactly 20 ponies and named all of them after a certain flower.

6. Poland has a ton of jewelry hidden in 3 boxes in his closest. He only seems to wear it when going out.

7. Poland has three piercings on each ear: one at the top, one in the middle, and one at the end. He's thinking about getting his eyebrow, tongue, or nose pierced.

8. Poland has Autophobia. Just the thought of being alone makes him feel slightly faint.

9. Poland is very naïve. He's one of the easiest nations to trick.

10. Poland is a surprisingly good drummer. He's still trying to get Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania to join his band "Flying Dustbunnies".

11. Poland's wardrobe consists of all light colors. Anything dark is totally out of the question.

12. Poland loves dipping his fries in ice cream.

13. Poland loves reality TV shows.

14. Poland loves Hungary for her fashion sense and advice for it.

15. Poland always tries to get Lithuania to let him do his hair. But unfortunately he always fails.

16. Poland wants to dye his hair in pink streaks. He thinks he'll look totally cute that way.

17. Poland is currently into Lolita fashion. He has tons of Lolita skirts, dresses, and shoes that Japan gave him.

18. Poland hates doing anything that involves interacting with the outdoors. He'll scream like a girl if he sees any type of bug or skunk.

19. Poland has a huge walk in closest filled with mostly effeminate clothing.

20. Poland believes in the quote "Love has no gender."

21. Poland loves dancing. He is currently learning the following: Ballet, Tango and the Waltz.

22. Poland loves Sernik. It's one of the most popular deserts in his country.

23. Poland loves award shows. He doesn't care what kind it is, he'll still watch it.

24. Poland loves cinnamon rolls.

25. Poland has a habit of licking the icing off of his cupcakes first before eating it.

26. Poland's favorite TV show is Family Feud.

27. Poland Loves chick flicks. His favorite is "27 Dresses".

28. Poland hates pudding. It's too messy. And he's on a diet Thank you very much.

29. Poland is thinking about dying his hair pink. What? Is it too much?

30. Poland is helping Hungary and Japan with their current yaoi doujinshi.

31. And yeah, Poland has a thing for yaoi.

32. Poland loves going partying with either Hungary or Lithuania. But mostly Hungary since Lithuania never wants to "have fun".

33. Poland is an adorable drunk along with Italy and China.

34. Poland loves Chocolate Frappe's.

35. Poland loves hanging out with the Bad Touch Trio. He doesn't see why Romano hates France and Prussia so much.

36. Poland loves doing laundry. All while listening to Lady Gaga.

37. Poland has a high heel fetish.

38. Poland really dislikes Russia. Maybe it's because he thinks he's the reason "His" Liet has scars on his back.

39. Poland really wishes he can move back in with Lithuania. They really had some fun times back then.

40. Poland currently has a picture of him and Lithuania wearing maid outfits that is taped on his mirror.

41. Poland loves Linkin Park. He went to a concert and got a t-shirt from them!

42. The reason Poland has anxiety around strangers is because he's scared if they found out that he likes cross-dressing they wouldn't like him.

43. Poland loves "Twilight", but with the constant Team Edward and Team Jacob things going on he's constantly starting to slowly lose interest in it.

44. Poland usually loses things in the most unusual places.

45. Poland loves THE IDOLMSTER. His favorite song is "My Best Friend" because it reminds him of Lithuania and him when they both were together.

46. Poland loves lukewarm water. It calms him down.

47. Poland has a Pomeranian named Bombel.

48. When Russia took Lithuania away from Poland, it took time for him to notice that he lost an important and dear friend.

49. Poland wishes he wasn't so selfish to Lithuania sometimes.

50. Poland is starting to spend more time with Lithuania. He's trying his best to change for him. For both of them.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, and #45 if you haven't heard of this song i suggest you go and listen to the song with subtitles...It kinda reminds me of Poland talking about Lithuania.

Please review! I wanna know what you think about this chapter!

~Mitchi


	4. England

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Hetalia:Character Information! I haven't updated in a while and i am sooooo sorry! But here's a new chapter for you all to like me again! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>1. England's favorite pastime is knitting. He's knitted a bunch of things for Sealand to wear. But unfourtanetly he doesn't wear them.<p>

2. England has a very large library filled with historic books and Famous English poets.

3. England secretly loves Amusement parks. He went with America once but never told him he actually enjoyed it. And no. It wasn't a date.

4. England actually thinks his cooking is the best thing you'll ever taste!

5. It is true that England was jealous of Spain when they were pirates. He just wanted a bit of that fame….and what better way to take it then make all the pirates go against him?

6. England actually talks to his fairy Tinkerbell for advice and questions. She's actually very smart and helpful.

7. England's wizard is very mischievous and sneaky. Whenever someone wishes for something he actually grants the wish and it's up to England to undo it. Once Korea wished China was a female…..what do you think happened?

8. England and Tony are on very bad terms. The little alien thinks it's so funny to curse at England a make fun of his food and clothing.

9. England loves dressing up in punk when going out in public when he isn't doing anything special. But it's back to casual when he's doing something work related.

10. The reason England has such a hard time in expressing himself is because as a child he didn't have to deal with other nations (except for France).

11. England enjoys American TV shows such as "Charmed" and "Supernatural".

12. England enjoys going for walks early in the morning.

13. England hates it when France makes fun of his love life. It's none of his business if he thought China was a woman when they first met!

14. England is still trying to get America to sit in Busby's chair. But it always seems to fail since Russia always sits in it.

15. England loves visiting Japan. He loves the fact that Japan is very polite and offers people to speak when they need to.

16. England is very uneasy around Russia. He knows there's something wrong going on with that man.

17. England loves it when Sealand visits him during the weekends. It reminds him of times with a certain American.

18. England absolutely hates it when his brothers come and visit him. They usually com uninvited, get drunk, and never want to leave in the morning. Let's just say it's a hella lot of stuff for England to clean.

19. England hates it when he tries to summon a demon and Russia ends up coming out. Does that mean Russia's a demon?

20. England loves going to pubs. He hates the bars in America mainly because there loud and messy.

21. England loves peppermint tea. It calms him down and soothes him when he's stressed about something.

22. England also loves ginger cookies for the same reason as #21.

23. England loves keeping pictures of people he cares about. They give him great memories.

24. England is actually very good friends with Switzerland. He finds comfort in the trigger-happy young man.

25. England feels very bad for China. England knows he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years but he's not immortal. He knows that when all the countries die China will be the only one remaining. But England hates thinking about that right away.

26. England loves the water. Even now when he goes out from time to time to look at it, it brings back memories from his pirate days.

27. England loves writing stories based on fantasy.

28. England loves his snarky and sarcastic personality, He thinks it comes in handy when he's arguing with France or America.

29. England loves discussing English literature with Lithuania. Both of their opinions on it are pretty similar.

30. England has a thing for sweater vests.

31. England still can't figure out why he's so bad with kids now. He used to be so good with them…

32. England loves Science fiction books. He thinks they have more details than other genres.

33. England hates it when people think he's talking to himself when he's really talking to his fantasy friends.

34. England has tons of records and CDs of famous Rock singers.

35. England really hates living alone. He wishes he had someone to talk to at the start of his mornings.

36. England really does have a tattoo of a guitar. It's on his back near his right hip.

37. England loves visiting Japans house. They have very interesting discussions from time to time. England even considers him his best friend.

38. England hates it when he's drunk. He thinks he's more wild and bold. What he doesn't know is that it's even worse than that.

39. England hates losing things that are important to him. No wonder France calls him the "King of losing things".

40. England happens to be able to talk to ghost.

41. England loves his flying mint bunny. It comforts him in depressing and discouraging moments.

42. England hates that he doesn't know how to swim. He has to stay at the shallow end of a pool so he won't embarrass himself.

43. England usually has said dream pertaining the American Revolution. He always remembers losing the one person in the world he cared about.

44. England considers France a snobby, annoying Frog. But he was one of his first friends and cares for him a lot. Not that he would tell him.

45. England keeps a sword that he used to use for his pirate days. Boy, does it bring back a lot of bloody memories.

46. England hates the video game consoles these days. He just can't get the hang of the new controls.

47. England loves mint flavored ice cream. No surprise there.

48. England loves the orchestra. He tries to go and see Austria play as much as possible.

49. England sometimes wishes things went smoothly back when he and America were on good terms. But maybe it was just meant to happen.

50. England has many people he cares about. But there's always one that will always stay close to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just so you guys know I will be doing one for ALL of the Hetalia characters. I've been forgeting to tell you all in the other chapters -_-<em>**

**_Please reveiw! _**

**_~Mitchi_**


End file.
